As Good As It Gets
by fjcute
Summary: Did you ever wonder what it would be like to live in the world of Naruto? To have chakra, to fight, and maybe, to fall in love? Here's our story. Credit goes to fjcute writing/editing/typing and MyHikari writing Contains spoilers from anime and manga. :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The SATT

Mary POV

This was made by me and my friend Mary. Please tell me what you think. I promise the story will get better later in.

It was time for the Annual Science Fair. Guess who was going to win. Not me!

It was required that we go to it anyway, and Alex was trying to get us to come see his new invention.

Alex... Ever since Kindergarden he's seemed to have a thing for me. But he's to nerdy for me. Total turn-off.

Fiona went with me. I'm happy that were getting along again. A couple years ago one of our 'bring down the populars' plans backfired and I became part of the popular group. For a while Fiona and I couldn't talk after that, and we just never got our friendship going again.

We finally got up to Alex's display. He was standing in front of a control panel, with two tubes behind him.

After staring at it in silence for a moment, Fiona said "So what is this supposed to be?"

He finally noticed us and turned around. "The Super Awesome Teleportation Thing!" He said, smiling up at his invention.

I graced this name with my standered raised eyebrow. Fiona just looked up at the machine, with a skeptical look on her face.

Thats when Alex got a little mad.

His fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles went white.

"Iv'e worked my ass off on this machine! Get in!" I looked up at the tubes.

"What is it going to do?" I asked, confused.

Alex seemed to calm down now that I seemed interested in his invention.

"Two people get into the tubes, one each, and when I activate it, the people will switch places. The one in the left tube will now be in the right one, and vice-versa. This is a giant step for scientists everywhere!"

I was still looking at this machine with a raised eyebrow. Thats when Fiona spoke up.

"What the hell _is_ your IQ? That you could figure out how to _teleport_ before any other scientist?! And your 13! Am I the only one questioning this?"

Alex looked past me over to Fiona. "in order, 215, yes, and no. Now get in the machine."

I walked up to the first tube.

"You have tested this right? Nothing will go wrong? Because this is starting to look like the plotline for a bad movie. The heroine and her friend get in a machine, something goes wrong, and they either die or get frozen for a couple thousand years."

I turned to Fiona who looked blank. "What?"

She shook her head and said. "1:What movie are you talking about? 2:Which one of us is the heroine?"

I shrugged, getting into the tube before saying something that I would regret.

Fiona had a bit of an inferiority complex, so if I said it was me, that would make it worse. If I said it was her, she wouldn't belive me anyway.

I saw Fiona through a small window, talking to Alex a little more, and then she got into the other tube.

I watched Alex through the window as he pressed a couple buttons on the control pad and then hesitated for a second.

He tried turning the knob on the side of the pad, but then started freeting. What? Was it not turning the whole way?

My body started feeling funny. Tingly. Numb.

The grey of the tube started mixing with the colors through the window.

I heard Fiona in the next tube, screaming and pounding on the door.

"Alex, you little punk, turn it off! The T. switch got stuck! Alex! Let me out of her god dammit!!"

I tried to move, but I couldn't feel my body at all. It was like my mind was floating on a path of pure light.

The colors all slowly turned white, and Fiona's sceaming died.

Where did the tube go? What the hell was going on?

There was a flash of light, and I fell on something hard. What was this? Was I feeling grass?

I sat up and opened my eyes. When did I close my eyes?

I looked around, and my eyes stopped on four certain people. Four people that I knew that I would never meet in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What the?

Fiona's POV

What had just happened?

I get in that idiotic machine, and all it does is give me a mind spliting headache, and have the chamber fill up in smoke!

I tried to kick the door open, but it was locked. That idiot Alex did test it. But on us.

I assumed that it just wouldn't work, so I got in anyway, but now I was just pissed off!

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in a grassy field, there was a forest nearby...

WHERE THE HELL AM I??

I saw Mary sitting next to me. I turned to her and... what was she staring at?

I followed her eyes......

'Impossible... this can't be real... they can't be... real...'

I looked at 4 people standing before me. I knew them, I knew them well, but I also knew that I would never see them.

My body was frozen for a second before the first one opened his mouth.

"What the hell, Dattebayo?!"

That voice. A real voice. He was real.

I unfroze for only a second and fell back onto my butt. Unfortunatly that made my arm flail back into Mary's head and she fell onto the ground.

"Oh crap, Mary!" I screamed, shaking her shoulder.

One of the people came up to me and reached over to her.

He checked her pulse, and felt her forehead.

"She'll wake up in a minute." he said looking up at me.

I fell into such a deep pool of onyx I nearly lost myself in them.

Just by looking deep into those eyes I saw a mix of hurt and pain. A history of fear, and a murderous intent.

The eyes of a person that so many people loved, and just as many people hate, and all of them knew they would never even meet.

I was staring into the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha.

I heard a groan and movement behind me. I flung around at the sudden noise, and....knocked Mary out again.

Dammit!

Years of irrational paranoia have given alomost imediate reflexs at almost any sudden noise.

Thats when a second one grabbed my hand.

I looked to meet a single, black eye.

It was Kakashi.

"Stop that." he said calmly.

"Your going to give her brain damage."

I was frozen still again. I they could touch me then they weren't an illusion or mirage.

Sasuke and Kakashi?

"Where the hell did you come from, dattebayo?!"

Naruto.

"Naruto, calm down, it was probably just some jutsu."

Sakura too.

Oh god.

I finally came out of my frozen state.

I slapped both my cheeks.

"Wake up!" I said, hoping to stop having this strange dream and wake in my own bed, regreating haven woken up in the first place.

"Wake up!"

This time Kakashi grabbed both my hands.

"Stop." he still sounded so calm.

Naruto wouldn't stop yelling in the background.

"You'll only hurt yourself. Now how about you calm down and tell us why you are freaking out."

I heard another noise from behind me. I startede to turn around, and saw... Mary!

"You're up." I said, right befoore she started to throw a punch.

I dodged (i've had lots of practice at that) and it hit Kakashi instead. Causing him to let go of me before being thrown back a couple feet.

"What the?"

He looked over at Mary and I.

"What kind of strength"

He didn't have a chance to continue before Mary started screaming.

"Fiona!! Why the hell did you keep hitting me? That hurt!"

"Wait." I said.

"That hurt you?Then this can't be a dream."

I pinched my arm. Nothing. I didn't wake up.

What was?

"This is real?! I'm realy..in..Konoh..aga..kure."

The sides of my vision had faded.

I felt myself falling.

Heard voices.

And amist all the colors surrounding me, the thing I last saw, was a single glint, in the bushes nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Two Mysterious Girls

(No POV)

I am not a guy, and therefore cannot own Naruto. The characters Mary/Mai Natsuki/Fiona are created by us, however.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Kabuto was running through the forest at the edge of Fire. Soon he would reach the Land of Sound.

'I have to tell Orochimaru-sama about this! New kuniochi! And that jutsu! I have to tell Orochimaru-sama now!!!'

Kabuto stopped for a second to breath. 'Stop overreacting. Just get the information to him. You can only be gone for so long before they get suspicious.'

He picked up pace again, entering the Land of Sound. A couple shinobi dressed in purple jumped in front of him.

"State you business here! We heard no word of a Konoha shinobi coming."

Kabuto shook his head at the pitiful pair. "You must be new, to not know who I am. Let me through, I am here to speak with Lord Orochimaru."

The two shinobi's eyes widened. "What is it you are here for?"

"I'll tell you one more time to move out of my way before I kill you. I am Kabuto, Lord Orochimaru's spy positioned in Konohagakure."

The two looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Kabuto. "We have heard of no such spy. Leave this territory before we are forced to kill you."

Kabuto shook his head at the two once more. "I warned you."

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

As Kabuto entered the hideout, wiping the blood off of a couple of kunai, he felt a pair of eyes watching him.

"You know you should educate your new arrivals Lord Orochimaru. They need to know who they are dealing with."

"Was it truly necessary to kill them Kabuto? We need as many people as possible to fight for us." The yellow eyes, glaring down at him, made a shiver go down his spine. No matter how many times he looked at them, he could not get used to those eyes.

He looked away for a moment to slow his heartbeat. "Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama. There is new information that I had to get to you."

"Fine. What has happened?" A subordinate lit a few torches along the walls, and Orochimaru's face was light up. He was sitting on a stone throne, a python in his lap, twisting around the throne's arms.

"There are two new kuniochi in Konohagakure. They appeared in the training grounds of the Uchiha boy and fox-kid, in a flash of green light. They are dressed strangely, not like ninja. They had no shinobi headband. I watched them for a while, and they seem to know nothing of the shinobi ways, and were surprised at there chakra."

Orochimaru sat in silence for a moment, thinking. "Keep watching them Kabuto. That jutsu sounds impressive." The python hissed and slithered off the throne, over to Kabuto. He patted its head, and the snake's golden eyes gleamed with the same ferocity as Orochimaru-sama's. He bowed to Orochimaru, and backed away from the snake, out of the room.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Thanks to all readers. Soon you will learn, what will happen to these girls? What will they say about their home? And, will they tell the people of Konoha about the future of their people?

-Kunai Blade

-Vietnam


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sarutobi

(No POV)

Do I have to put this every time?............ *sigh* ……………ME NO OWN NARUTO!!! I would like to own Deidara, but that is illegal.

* * *

Kakashi bowed to Sarutobi-Hokage, and started his report.

"There are two new kunoichi in the village sir." He said calmly. Sarutobi looked up at him, telling that something was amiss. He could tell just by looking in his eye. It was rare that something would worry him.

"What village have they come from?" "That's just it… They aren't from any village sir…" "What? Are they missing-nin?"

"They say that they are from the 'Land of Liberty' sir. They are in clothes that I have never seen, and they have a kind of super strength that I have yet to see as well. They could knock me back without even trying. I believe that if they were trained to harness this power, they could graduate the academy faster then anyone in our history. Even Uchiha Itachi. They have the chakra, they merely have to learn the jutsu.

Sarutobi seemed to contemplate this for a second. "What are their names?" "They say that their names are Yami no Natsuki and Hikari no Mai. However, that is not what they called themselves when they first arrived. Mai had been called 'Mary', and the one beside her with the cold eyes was called 'Fiona' by her. It was Natsuki who introduced herself first, after she recovered from shock, and Mai seemed hesitant before giving her name. I believe that they may be up to something."

"Recovered from shock? What happened?" "Well, she seemed scared when she saw us. She kept thinking that she was dreaming, apparently. She almost hurt herself trying to wake. Then she fainted. She seemed much calmer when she woke, however."

Sarutobi thought for a second. "The 'Land of Liberty'? I've never even heard of it."

"They say that it is an island thousands of miles away. The only way that got here was by an extremely powerful jutsu that I had never seen before, though they said that it was someone else who cast it. They appeared in the middle of my training grounds. Where they came from there are no shinobi villages, which must have been why they were so scared of their chakra. They did know about the village however. I asked them about it later, and they said that they were told stories of the 'brave and powerful shinobi in faraway lands'."

After finishing this report Kakashi took a breath for a moment before saying. "They have no way to get back to their home. Sakura has offered to keep them at her house for the time being. What do you propose we do?"

Sarutobi remained silent for a moment, contemplating everything. Then he asked, "You said they have potential? If they are up to something then we can't have them running around free. If we teach them, then they could learn how to control their power and we could keep an eye on them." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sarutobi sighed, looking out the window, contemplating the dangers to come.

* * *

Well…….thank you all for waiting. I'm sorry it took so long to put up such a small thing, but High School sucks, and I have suddenly become obsessed with Hetalia oneshots. If I am not writing them, I am spending every second of my free time reading them.

Thanks to all (5…….crap) of our readers.

-Natsuki

-KunaiBlade

-Vietnam

(with help from MyHikari)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Academy

Mai/Mary POV

* * *

Fiona and I had been staying at Sakura's house since we arrived. Sakura was nice, her dad was nice, her mom? Mean! She had taken us to buy clothes that were considered 'normal'.

Fiona …….oh…wait. I have to call her Natsuki now. Her and her stupid new name idea. But I guess it is smart if you think about it. Since we are somehow speaking a mix of Japanese and English (I have no idea how I even know Japanese!) we should have names that you can actually say in the language. Less suspicious names.

…….What was I talking about? Oh, right shopping. Natsuki choose a plain black shirt with blood red shorts. I don't know what's with her and dark colors. I went with a turquoise dress with black clasps down the front. Bright, stylish, and something that will say, 'Hi! I'm friendly!' is always the best choice. Then again, we are in a strange situation.

I can handle the 'falling into one of my best dreams ever, in real life, meeting the characters I love with my heart and soul, and suddenly having chakra. My question is, why is everyone so wary of us? We have been accepted into the village, and we are starting the academy later today. But I guess that ninja always need to be aware of new people. Maybe the weird way we got here spread around or something….

Well, anyway, no use worrying about it! I'm sure nothing will happen!

After we got back from the shopping, Sakura took us to the academy, pulling in Kakashi, Naruto, and (regrettably) Sasuke as we walked. Natsuki walked a little behind, talking to Sasuke. Oh, that's right, she was his fangirl back home. Not a big, squealing, glomping type of fangirl, just the cheering on type. Me, I always liked Naruto and Sakura more then that pessimistic ass.

Kakashi led us down the hallway to a classroom. When he opened the door, I saw Iruka yelling at a bunch of 9-year-olds. Upon hearing the door however, he turned around. "Oh hi. You girls must be the new students!" He turned back to the class as I said goodbye to Kakashi and the others. Fiona walked past me into the class, and I followed her.

"Will you two introduce yourselves?" Fiona remained silent, so I went first.

"Hiya! I'm Mai! I was born in Michi…. I mean 'The Land of Liberty'. I'm not from here, and my native tongue is actually English. I'm not even fully sure how I'm speaking Japanese right now. I love flowers, animals, and food. Especially food. I love pizza, and ice cream, and cookies, and popsicles…oh! And chicken fried rice!" I stopped when a kid raised his hand. "What's pizza?" I was frozen for a second. 'Crap.' "It's a food in the Land of Liberty. I can't really describe it well." The child looked a little sad.

Natsuki stepped forward, her arms slightly crossed. Oh no. She's making her mental wall again.

"I am Natsuki. I was also born in the Land of Liberty. I'm sure that you have already heard about our appearance, seeing as it has spread through the whole village. I don't know much about it myself, only that it involves a midget scientist and his kooky invention. I like to be alone most of the time, but friends aren't really a bad thing, I guess."

The kids were all silent for a moment, before one said "You're kinda weird." Fiona sighed, stepping back. I guess the mental wall was needed this time. She's become very good at telling when she's about to be ridiculed.

Iruka gave us a couple of textbooks, which we both read all day. Chakra is really interesting and complex. A couple days later, we were moved to a more advanced class.

On and on it went, until we finally took the graduation exam and earned our forehead protectors. It only took us a month, which is the fastest in their recorded history. Sweet! We had a private graduation ceremony, in which the Hokage, our sensei's, and Team 7 were in attendance.

We were now full shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Kunoichi of Konohagakure.

* * *

Hi………….yeah, Mai's POVs will be shorter then Natsuki's for one. I am trying to lengthen them out (about 60% of this being from that) Yes, Mai is taking this very lightly, but that is her character. Have fun with it while it lasts, innocence always dies.

If you have any questions, just ask. If it doesn't have anything to do with plot, then I will answer you on a chapter.

Another thing, wow the readers of this story has shot up from 5 monthly, to over 20 in the last two days……………… THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!

-Natsuki

-KunaiBlade

-Vietnam


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sensei

Natsuki POV

* * *

It had been a month. A month that felt like so much longer. It seemed so long ago that I had been forcibly pulled away from all I knew and everyone I loved. My parents, my friends, ……..Colin…… oh how I missed him.

I have been living in Konoha ever since Alex's machine screwed up and landed me in the middle of Team 7's training grounds. As soon as Mia and I were alone we both vowed never to speak of the future of this place. We may have altered it enough just by being here.

How are we here anyway? Alex's machine had somehow let us cross dimensions, into the world of a book…….. there would be time to think on it later, I suppose.

Mary was as excited as I had ever seen her about us becoming genin. We had graduated faster then anyone in the history of the academy. Even Uchiha Itachi had been there for two years. This got us a lot of attention.

That's just what we need, a bunch of people who are already obviously suspicious of us, to be watching us more closely. Seeing our 'strange origins' and my general 'keep-to-myselfness' I did not make any friends at the academy.

Mary however, with her 'cheerful-all-day-every-day' attitude, brought the attention and good will of all the kids in all of our classes. But like hell I would copy Mary just to get a friend. Besides, I already had a reputation as 'the girl Sasuke'.

I don't know if that means that I have a lot of fans around the village, which is highly unlikely, or if it's because I'm so cold and quiet. The later is completely idiotic. He is the way he is because of trauma. I am this way because I choose to be.

Anyway, it seems that Naruto has finally gotten used to us. He asked us out to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate our graduation. After wandering around for a few minutes, I found the stand and pointed it out to Mary. Why does my sense of direction have to suck?

We sat down next to Naruto, who was waiting for us. "Eat all you want, it's on me~Dattebayo!" "No way. I'll pay for my own….damn." I had just looked into my wallet.

"Out of money?" he asked. "I told you I'll pay."

"No, that's not it. I have money, just only Liberty money." "Liberty money? Let me see!!"

Naruto snatched a dollar bill out of my wallet and held it to the light. "Cool! Pretty! So this is Liberty money? What does the 1 mean?"

He never took a breath between his sentences. I guess that's why Mai and I call him a ball of boundless energy. "The 1 means one dollar. That's what our money is called, dollars. One dollar would be about…….. a couple hundred ryo, I guess. I'm not fully sure."

"That little?" "Well there are much bigger bills then that. 5's, 10's, 100's."

I took the dollar back, making sure he didn't rip it. It was the only thing I had left from my home, except for an ahnk charm that I kept in my pocket at all times. The ahnk was the ancient Egyptian hieroglyph for life. It was a symbol to me.

A sign that I refused to lose my life here. That I would find a way home, and after that, wish for a way to go back and forth. A way to live as a shinobi, but still to see the ones I loved….

The greater details of my friends were fading already. The color of Sam's hair. The shape of Scott's glasses. Colin's face was still there, thank Kami, as well as my family.

I think that is because some of the people here are so much like Colin. Sasuke's quietness, Colin was always silent around others, but when we were alone he would make me laugh every second, like Naruto's antics. He was also quick to attack anyone who pissed him off, like Sakura if you could get her mad enough. I wanted so desperately to see him again.

If only he could be here. For then we could be happy together, and I could remain here. Everyone here seemed happy, safe for Sasuke, but he was a special case. I didn't want to leave this place. I wanted to stay here, but only if I could be with the ones I loved. I…

"Natsuki! Natsuki, what is wrong with you? Wake up~Dattebayo!"

I snapped out of my inner rant and looked at Naruto apologetically. "Sorry, did you say something?" Naruto frowned. "That was 2 minuets ago!"

"Sorry. Excuse me for thinking." I said grumpily.

"Anyway." He said. He pointed to my other side, towards Mai. I looked and saw her talking to a lady with purple hair. She looked at me and smiled.

"So you finally snapped out of it." She said laughing. I knew her from somewhere. But who? "I'm Anko Matarashi. I'm going to be your genin sensei. This is Ayume."

She pointed to the boy sitting beside her that I hadn't seen. He looked at me and then bowed his head, staring at his bowl of ramen.

"Hi! My name is Mai" She stuck her hand out to him. He just looked at her timidly before looking back at the ramen. "Ayume." Anko said warningly. "A shinobi shows no fear." "I'm not afraid. I just don't like people."

His voice was steady, so he was telling the truth about not being afraid. Yet I could tell that something was bothering him. I couldn't place it, but something didn't seem right about him. I'll have to look into it later.

I turned to Anko and said, "So….when is the first mission?" Anko looked away from Ayume and turned her attention to me. "Tomorrow. Sarutobi Hokage-sama will tell us exactly what in the morning. We're meeting at the bridge at 8:00. Don't be late."

Naruto started laughing. "That's what Kakashi-sensei always says. 'Don't be late.' Then he comes late every day. Hope you do better then him~Dattebayo!" "What about me?" Kakashi asked, coming up behind Naruto.

"Ughhhh….. BYE!!"

Naruto ran off. "Hey wait! We're meeting at the bridge at 8:00 toma……. *sigh*" Mai stood up. "I'll go tell him." She raced off after Naruto.

I sighed and talked to Anko and Kakashi some. After a while they both left together, and I was left alone with Ayume, who was slowly sipping at the same bowl of ramen he had a half hour ago. Luckily Naruto had paid when we got the bowls, instead of leaving me alone to do it.

I turned to Ayume. "Did you just graduate as well?" I asked. Usually I'm not the one to start a conversation, but this seemed to be a good time. "No."

He was still starring at the bowl, as if hoping something would not happen. "Then you have been genin for a while?" I asked, trying to get him to tell me more. "Yes."

He never looked up, and even I felt uneasy. Usually I liked the silence. But this kid didn't seem quiet, he seemed sad. I would probably be able to read his emotions easier if I could see his eyes, but his short black bangs hid them.

I tried something else. "Are the missions easy?" "Most." He said. He was nervous. Something he didn't want me to know, or that he didn't want to let himself know. I couldn't tell which. It was enough for me.

I left him alone. After a while he left and I was all alone. Mai hadn't come back, so I was assuming that she went right back to Sakura's house.

I left and saw a younger girl with purple hair. It was Hinata! She was hiding, watching… Naruto. Why was I not surprised? I decided to let her admire from afar while she could.

I headed for Sakura's house. When I got there I talked with everyone for a bit, went into the guest room where I was staying, and got in bed. There was a big day tomorrow, and I had a lot to think over.

* * *

Hi! Wow, I got two chapters in one day! Cool! Oh! And thanks to 'Blackcatsnap' for being the first to favorite this story!

-Natsuki

-KunaiBlade

-Vietnam


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mission

Mai POV

* * *

OK!! This is it! Mission time! I looked at Team 7 for encouragement. Sakura and Naruto waved. Sasuke smiled for once. Wow.

Anko-sensei, Natsuki, Ayume, and I stepped into the Hokage's office. Sarutobi Hokage-sama sat behind his desk, a pipe hanging from his mouth. "You have a mission." He said.

He looked at each of us, pausing a bit over Natsuki and I. What was with that? OH well, he was probably just staring at Natsuki's cold demeanor.

"You are to take this scroll to a neighboring village. It's about 50 miles from here, but it's still in our territory." Well that's easy enough. Anko-sensei took the scroll and we left. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the old man. After all, I knew his fate far too well.

As we left the gates of the village, I looked at Ayume. He seemed uncomfortable, and was lingering towards the back. I smiled at him, but he looked away.

"Ayume," I said. "Are you ok?"

He glared at me and said, "I'm fine,"

"Are you sure?" I asked. He defiantly wasn't fine, it was easy enough to tell.

"Go away." He said angrily.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" I said, my temper beginning to rise.

"It's none of your business!" he shouted.

"I was only trying to help!" I shouted back.

"I don't want your help!" he retorted.

At this point Anko-sensei and Natsuki had stopped walking. "Well excuse me for worrying about a teammate!"

"I don't need you worrying! I can take care of myself! You make everything worse, I can tell! You're the annoying brat who butts into everyone's business! You're just like -!!" he cut off abruptly, chewing on his lip a bit.

"Just like who?" I demanded. "None of your-" "None of my business right?! And how the hell did I know you were going to say that?!"

I lost it. I began to throw a punch, but Natsuki caught it. She also caught the punch that Ayume had been preparing to throw at me.

"Stop it!" Anko snapped. "Both of you!"

"Wait…" I started. "Seriously, you've only been a team one week! Don't turn on each other!" Anko said, ignoring me.

"Sensei!"

"What?"

"Incoming!!" I shouted. Three ninja in purple swooped down from the trees. One went straight at Anko-sensei, but…..wait…. Where'd they go!?

Another ran towards Natsuki, and the last came at Ayume and I.

He aimed a kick, which I dodged. I spun and tripped him up with my leg. I used the strength we were showed to control to punch him so hard, he flew into a tree, and it knocked him out.

Standing, I looked around for Anko-sensei. I couldn't see her anywhere.

What I did see was the shinobi that had attacked Natsuki was on the ground, writhing. "Tell me, now!!" Did she have him in a genjutsu? What was she doing!?

* * *

Wow, I have a lot of free time this weekend, so I'm making the most of it.

You probably know who the people who attacked us are. What happened to Anko will be revealed next chapter, plus what I'm doing to that one guy (yes Natsuki is my own personification. Mai is the personification of my friend MyHikari)

-Natsuki

-KunaiBlade

-Vietnam


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Why us?

Natsuki POV

* * *

I stood over the shinobi that had attacked us. I had caught him in a genjutsu to find out why they did this.

Mai was staring at me with a horrified look, but I knew this had to be done. Konoha even had an organization for torture and interrogation. The genjutsu I had on him was a false pain. It would dissipate as soon as I released it.

"Tell me." I said, narrowing my eyes at the obvious Sound nin. "Now! Did Orochimaru send you?!" I was probably making Ayume suspicious, but it didn't matter.

The man started sputtering, trying to speak. I lowered the intensity of the genjutsu, just enough to let him speak. "I…yes…he sent…" He was so out of breath and energy that he could barely speak.

I was right. "Was it to steal the scroll?" I asked, still keeping the genjutsu on him.

"N-n...no" "Then what are you after?" "Y..you two gi(!)….girls. We were told to…bring you…to Lord Orochi-!"

I was surprised. What would Orochimaru want with us? He was supposed to come during the chunnin exam, kill Sarutobi, and give Sasuke a curse mark.

"Why does he want us?"

"I don't k-know." My eyes narrowed again, and I intensified the jutsu. He screamed and clutched his head, clawing at his scalp.

"Natsuki!" Mai screamed out. "What are you doing?!"

"We have to know. The torture-interrogation corps do worse then this every day." "But that doesn't mean it's right!" she said. There were tears pricking in the sides of her eyes. Was she truly that oblivious? Despite the circumstances, we were shinobi now. The pain or death of a person cannot put even a dent in the conscience of a true shinobi.

"I know." I said calmly. "But name off a list of 'right things' done by the village, and I can easily outweigh them with the wrong." I turned my attention back to the man lying on the ground. He was trying to speak, but only a few words came out.

"Don't ….really……swear." I lowered the intensity of the jutsu, and he fell flat against the forest floor.

"What did you say?" I asked calmly.

"I don't...know. Really. I sw-swear it." I released the genjutsu. He no longer felt pain, but it sapped him of all his energy. He couldn't move.

I took some rope out of my backpack. "Ayume, Mai, will you tie these two up? I'll go look for sensei." Ayume nodded. Mai looked shocked.

I turned back to the nin on the ground. "Where did your friend take our sensei?" He looked up, scared.

"I…I don't-" I glared at him. His eyes widened and he knew just what I was thinking. He knew that if he didn't tell me what he knew, I would kill him. I could see the fear in his eyes. Imagine, a full-grown man being afraid of a 15-year-old girl. He was a pathetic excuse for a shinobi.

"T-The cave behind a waterfall… about two miles that way." He said, pointing east.

"And you're not lying to me?" I pulled a kunai out of my weapons pouch, and walked up to him, grabbing his hair, and placing it against his throat.

"Please! No! I'm telling the truth, I swear!" I sighed, putting the kunai away.

"Watch them!" I yelled at Mai and Ayume, as I took off into the forest. Why would Orochimaru want us? Why did that man take Anko? Why did Alex's stupid invention let us cross dimensions in the first place? I knew that I would never find an answer to that last question. Even if we did find a way home, we would never find out what had let us cross dimensions.

But the question that plagued me most was, why did it feel good to put the genjutsu on that man? After thinking about it for a moment, I had a few conclusions. It was revenge for what Orochimaru would do in the future. It was shinobi instinct. It felt good to pull off a chunin-level genjutsu. The last one was probably right, but…why did it feel almost…fun?

There! A waterfall. So the sound-nin had told me the truth. Smart man. I crept around the waterfall and found that there was a trail leading behind it. I followed the trail, accessing the situation.

If the man went straight for Anko-sensei, then he had been confident about taking on a jounin. If Anko-sensei had been defeated then I would be alone in this fight. If he had defeated sensei then he would be to strong for me to take down unless I could get him in my genjutsu quickly. I would have to make a plan…

There! A cave! I crouched into a crevice in the rock and listened to the voices inside. "No! How many times do I have to tell you people! I'm never coming back!"

That was Anko-sensei. But what was she taking about? Oh! Right, Anko used to work for Orochimaru. They must be trying to take her back. "I said we were here to bring someone back with us. I wasn't talking about you. Those girls show a lot of promise."

The voice sounded male, younger then Anko-sensei maybe. So they had come for Mai and I. Damn. Why did they want us? If I had kept listening I would have heard Anko-sensei ask the same question.

"Because of their special jutsu." The man said, tauntingly. Special jutsu? He must mean when we arrived. They had all thought that it was a jutsu. Orochimaru must have thought the same thing.

But Konohagakure had agreed to keep our appearance a secret. How did Orochimaru… Kabuto. He was a spy for Orochimaru. He must have passed it on. That would mean that the Akatsuki may know as well, seeing that Kabuto was also a spy for Sasori. That would be bad. We couldn't stand up against Akatsuki just yet.

Damn! I forgot to pay attention! I tuned back in to the conversation. "So, you see, you'll only be in the way sempai. Sorry."

I heard weapons clashing. Now was a good time to make an entrance. I dashed into the cave, finding Anko-sensei in battle with a Sound-nin. Neither of them noticed me.

Anko-sensei seemed to be struggling to defeat him. Let's make things a little bit easier. I started forming the handsigns for my genjutsu. He saw me just as the jutsu took effect. He quickly made a couple handsigns before the pain got intense.

He was able to release my genjutsu! Damn, this guy was good, that was my strongest jutsu! He must be at least jounin level.

This is bad. Sensei was next to unconscious, what was the chance of us winning here?...... 1/5. Dammit!! That's when I saw another blonde in the corner of my vision.

"Mai?!"

* * *

Hi!.............I have doubled the chapters in this story in 3 days………..lets see how far I can go before my head explodes!

-Natsuki

-KunaiBlade

-Vietnam


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bloodstained Mai

Mai POV

* * *

When I came in sight of the cave, I ran in without hesitation. I had left Ayume with the prisoners because, call it women's intuition or shinobi instinct or whatever, I had a gut feeling Anko-sensei and Natsuki were in trouble.

As I entered the cave, sure enough, I was right. Fiona turned around, and saw me. "Mai?!" The enemy took that distraction, rushing forward and pressing a few pressure points on Natsuki's neck, paralyzing her. Crap.

Anko-sensei had been K.O.'d by the look of it, but I wouldn't let some Orochimaru wannabe take me down. Luckily he seemed a little winded. Did Natsuki use her genjutsu? Why wasn't he K.O.'d then?

He came running at me, and his punch hit. *POOF* HEHEHE, or he thought it hit. From behind him I sent a small wind jutsu, just enough to send him off balance, and then my specialty.

The Bloody Mai Attack! I created it, and in it I used my chakra-enhanced strength and would release all the pent-up fury clawing, punching, kicking, ect. That was the end of him, seeing how enraged, angered, furious, outraged, and insanely mad I was today.

I hated death, I hated seeing it, I hated taking part in it, but Natsuki was right, a shinobi has to learn to not fear blood. If she and I were going to survive in this strange dimension, then I would end up killing far more then this.

The strange thing was, that in Natsuki's eyes I saw hunger, not pensive or sorrowful like normal, but truly hungry. For more. More blood, more death, more pain. It unsettled me, but I had shaken off this disturbed feeling before. Right now, it was time to try my hand at medical jutsu.

I went up to Natsuki and was able to reverse her paralysis, but I couldn't do anything for Anko-sensei. I saw Natsuki standing over by the Sound-nin's corpse.

"I didn't think you would be able to."

"Yeah well, you were right. A shinobi needs to get used to death. Blood can't faze them. If we are going to live through this, it's going to turn into kill or be killed one day." She nodded, and I picked up sensei, leading the way back to Ayume.

He glared at me once his shock from the blood-stained clothes was gone, but I ignored him. Natsuki was still stiff from the paralysis, so we left her to guard Anko-sensei, while Ayume and I completed the mission.

When we got back, Anko-sensei was on her feet. "You guys worked hard…I'm glad that you were able to work together."

I honestly didn't feel like we worked all that well together. Ayume wouldn't speak to me, Natsuki had taken the prisoner and gained the info with no help, I ended up stuck on my own in the final battle, and Natsuki was growing more and more separate.

We all silently made our way back to the village, got paid, and went to rest. I noticed that Natuski was growing more detached to Konoha every day. Soon she became bored with missions, took fighting too far, and was becoming more relatable to Konoha's own personal nutcase, Sasuke Uchiha.

It was all intriguing yet disturbing, and I could tell Anko knew my teammates and I were destined to all go our separate ways.

Natsuki was trying to get impossibly strong, Ayume talked less every day, and I……I felt like I meant nothing to my team. That they would end up killing me on a whim one day.

But now I knew. There was one person who would not hesitate to kill me if he had the chance. Orochimaru would not give up after one try.

The problem was being ready for him.

* * *

I may get one or two more chapters up, but that is as far as we have planned. Don't expect any fast updates after that.

-Natsuki

-KunaiBlade

-Vietnam


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Can We?

Natsuki POV

* * *

Things seemed to be getting worse around the village. The chunin exams would be soon, and I still didn't know if I was going to compete or not! These chunin exams were the ones where Orochimaru came! I have to be there to help.

I've been training so hard, I may be able to beat Sasuke at this point. If I didn't get to go to this exam, I would kill somebody!

Mai has become sad. It's most likely because I have been so distant. I've been training alone or privately with sensei, so I haven't seen her during training. Missions are short and simple. I complete the mission without a word, and run off.

I've tried training with Team 7, mostly with Sasuke, seeing he's the strongest in the group. Between them and my new job, I was always tired going home. I work at a bakery in the village. My homemade cookies are their best-selling item!

I've gotten my own apartment, so I no longer have to be a nuisance to Sakura and her family. This made things a little easier. Sakura's mom was no longer screaming all the time and Sakura could stop asking me at every turn, "How did training with Sasuke go?"

I wish I could tell her what he was going to do so she could be prepared for it, but I couldn't. She would never believe me anyway. So it didn't matter.

I was walking to Team 7's training grounds. Kakashi had agreed to let me train with them sometimes since it gave Anko-sensei more room to train Mai and Ayume. Hopefully we could all get to the exams.

When I got there Naruto, the usual ball of boundless energy that he was, ran right up to me and hugged me.

"Naruto, let go." Usually all it took was a single glare to make the idiot let go of me, but his grip only tightened.

"Let go, dammit!" I screamed, punching him on the head. Anko-sensei had helped me control my strength a lot better, so I didn't hurt him bad. Only enough to get him off me.

He fell on his butt, rubbing his head. "Natttsukkkiiii…" That stupid, whiney voice pierced through my usual serious air, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I warned you, dobe."

"That's my line." Oh, there was Sasuke. And everyone else.

"Oh, really?" I said calmly, looking over at him. "You can't claim a word, Sasuke."

"No, but I've claimed using it on the blockhead."

"No. I can say whatever I damn well please!"

"Just don't steal my lines!"

"Baka! What are we in, a movie shoot?! I just said that you can't claim a word!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had been watching this the whole time, and this is when Naruto spoke up. "So you're fighting over who gets to call me dobe?"

"No Naruto. We're fighting over the fact that no one can claim a word."

"Ohhhh…. I still don't get it." I looked over at Naruto, a confused look on his face.

"Baka." I turned around and lent against one of the trees. "What was the hug for anyway?" I asked, bored.

"Oh! That's right! We're gonna be in the Chunnin exams!"

"Wow. Really?" I couldn't let them know I knew anything. Of course I already knew that they were in the exams. I just can't let them know that.

"Yeah! We're gonna be chunin! Yes!" Naruto just kept dancing around and singing, "I'm gonna be a chunin, I'm gonna be a chunin!" That numbskull.

Sakura came up to me. "So… are you in the exams?" Sasuke walked up behind her.

"Doubtful. They've only been genin for what? A couple months? It's way too early for them."

"I haven't been told yet. And your one to talk! You've only been genin a couple weeks longer then us!"

For some reason Sasuke and I have been fighting a lot. I was a slight Sasuke fangirl back on Earth, but there's more of a rivalry between us then anything now.

"Yes, but we're more skilled then you."

"Oh really?" I smirked. "If I wanted to I could kick your ass. Fortunately for you, I'm hoping to get into the exams and am building chakra reserves."

Sasuke just scoffed and went out into the forest, most likely to decimate a few trees. I laughed and turned to Naruto.

"This will be the only time it's here for a few years, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "That makes it far more interesting and exciting. People from all different villagers, all different shinobi lands, all coming here. I wonder what they're like."

My thoughts strayed to Garra. That dangerous, cute, strong, half-psychotic killer. The one that had never known love. If I could only show him what his own tattoo meant.

All he'd ever known were looks of hate or fear, because of something which he had no control over and no choice of. One comes to be like what they see around them. Those looks of hate were all he knew, and so he had permanently adopted such a look.

People feared him automatically, and for no real reason. If he could learn what true love was, he would see an emotion he did not know of, and it may change him completely…

I couldn't get my hopes up now. If I soften Garra, he may die during his fight with Deidara, instead of during the extraction. If he was killed early, there goes a gigantic chunk of plot, and he may not be saved. I could not endanger Garra's life by having him fall in love.

I turned my thoughts back to the exams. If my team enters, there will be extra people. That means that there will be more scrolls during the second exam, and more competitors in the preliminaries and finals.

That may mean that I may not have to fight a main character. Yay. The mains always win unless it is significant to the plot that they lose. But first I had to get in…

"ki….Natsuki! Wake up, Dattebayo!" I bolted at the sound of the noise.

"Sorry Naruto. You say something?" He just looked sad and sighed.

"You really need to stop doing that. I said, you should go ask Anko if you made it. It would be great if you did!"

I got off the tree and nodded at Naruto, speeding off. My speed and stamina had increased greatly since I've been here. Thanks to my training, I can do 50 laps around the whole village before my asthma even starts to kick in. Which is fantastic seeing how much my stamina sucked back when I was a human. Or am I still human? Does it even matter at this point? I would ponder it later.

I made it into the forest, arriving at our teams meeting spot. Anko-sensei, Mai, and Ayume were all there. Good.

"Ah, just in time Natsuki. I just told Mai and Ayume that" she got cut off by Mai's scream of excitement.

"Yesss!! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win, and I'll be a chunin! Yes!!!" She ran up to me and hugged me. Great. More hugs. I was about to shoot her a glare when I saw that her eyes were serious.

We would have to talk about what would go on at the chunin exams in private. For now though, we just had to act like we were thrilled to get to participate.

Not to hard, just tricking a bunch of highly trained shinobi with a single smile.

* * *

………………hi…………………..

After this, it will be a while until I get any new chapters up. Fans of the series, I would suggest setting up an alert so you'll know when it gets up.

-Natsuki

-KunaiBlade

-Vietnam


	11. Chapter 11

It has come to the attention of MyHikari and I that most readers of this story would not know what we (Natsuki and Mai) look like. So I have written this. I hope it clears things up.

* * *

**Yami no Natsuki/Fiona T.**

Hair color- Blonde

Eye color- Changing

Height- 5 foot 5 inches

Age- 15

Jutsu strength- Genjutsu

Jutsu Weakness- Ninjutsu

Stamina Level- Medium

Chakra Level- High

Specialty- False Pain Genjutsu

Chakra Element- Water/Earth

Weapon of choice- Katana

Job- Shinobi/Baker

Birthplace- West Virginia, Land of Liberty

Birthday- February 21

* * *

**Hikari no Mai/Mary R.**

Hair color- Blonde

Eye color- Blue-Green

Height- 5 foot 0 inches

Age- 14

Jutsu strength- Ninjutsu

Jutsu Weakness- Genjutsu

Stamina Level- Low (with acceptation of adrenaline)

Chakra Level- High

Specialty- Bloody Mai

Chakra Element- Air/Fire

Weapon of choice- Scythe

Job- Shinobi/Salesgirl

Birthplace- Michigan, Land of Liberty\

Birthday- August 14


End file.
